pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Aimee Nezhukumatathil
United States }} Aimee Nezhukumatathil (born December 1974) is an Asian-American poet. Life Aimee Nezhukumatathil was born in Chicago, Illinois. She draws upon her Filipina and Malayali Indian background to give a unique perspective on love and loss, and the land. Nezhukumatathil earned an M.F.A. from Ohio State University. She is an associate professor of English at the State University of New York - Fredonia.SUNY - Fredonia > English Department Faculty > Aimee Nezhukumatathil Bio She has also taught at the Kundiman retreat for Asian-American writers.Tupelo Press > Author Page > Nezhukumatathil Her poems and essays have appeared in New Voices: Contemporary poetry from the United States, American Poetry Review, FIELD, Prairie Schooner, Black Warrior Review, Mid-American Review, and Tin House.Tupelo Press > Author Page > Nezhukumatathil Writing Nezhukumatathil is best known for her jovial and accessible reading style and her lush descriptions of exotic foods and landscapes. Recognition At the Drive-In Volcano (Tupelo Press, 2007), won the 2007 Balcones Poetry Prize. Her first collection, Miracle Fruit (Tupelo Press, 2003), was the winner of the 2003 Tupelo Press Prize, and was named the ForeWord Magazine Book of the Year in Poetry, won the Global Filipino Literary Award in Poetry, and was a finalist for the Asian American Literary Award and the Glasgow Prize. She was awarded a 2009 National Endowment for the Arts Literature Fellowship in poetry,National Endowment for the Arts > 2009 Grant Awards > Literature Fellowships - Poetry and her poem Love in the Orangery won a 2009 Pushcart Prize. Publications *''Fishbone: Poems'' (chapbook). Cambridge, NY: Snail's Pace Press, 2000. *''Miracle Fruit: Poems''. Dorset, VT: Tupelo Press, 2003. *''At the Drive-In Volcano: Poems''. Dorset, VT: Tupelo Press, 2007. *''Lucky Fish''. North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2011. *''Lace and Pyrite: Letters from two gardens'' (with Ross Gay). Detroit, MI: Organic Weapon Arts, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Aimee Nezhukumatathil, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 2, 2015. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Aimee Nezhukumatathil profile & 8 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Aimee Nezhukumatathil at the Poetry Foundation *Aimee Nezhukumatathil, New American Poets, Poetry Society of America ;Audio / video *Audio: Aimee Nezhukumatathil Reading at From the Fishouse *Aimee Nezhukumatathil at YouTube *Aimee Nezhukumatathil at Vimeo ;Books *Aimee Nezhukumatathil at Amazon.com ;About *Aimee Nezhukumatathil Official website *[http://www.wmich.edu/thirdcoast/Book_Reviews/Miracle-Fruit.htm Review: Third Coast > Review by Review by J. Gabriel Scala of Miracle Fruit] *[http://www.newpages.com/bookreviews/archive/reviews/miraclefruit.htm Review: New Pages Book Reviews] *Review: South Asian Women's Network *[http://www.oovrag.com/essays/essay2004c-4.shtml Review: Our Own Voice > October 2004 > Review by Carlene Sobrino Bonnivier of Miracle Fruit] *[http://lunapoetry.blogspot.com/2007/05/review-at-drive-in-volcano.html Review: Luna: A Journal of Poetry and Translation > May 19, 2007 > Review by Rigoberto González of At the Drive-in Volcano] Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:American people of Filipino descent Category:American writers of Filipino descent Category:American people of Indian descent Category:American writers of Indian descent Category:1974 births Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Living people Category:Malayali people Category:American academics Category:Ohio State University alumni Category:American women writers Category:Women poets Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:American poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Filipino-American poets Category:Indian-American poets